smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jeffy's Bad Luck
jeffy's bad luck is the latest sml video made by superbowserlogan, the plot of the whole video starts with jeffy trying to stick pencils in his ears, mario got annoyed then jeffy hits mario with the cat piano and mario falls down to the ground, then mr goodman shows up for house payment, then mario got worried, then jeffy thinks he is all alone, and gets a hammer and hits things with it and breaks glass then he broke the mirror then mario got angry because breaking the mirror is bad luck, so jeffy did not get it, then mario says fix it, i do not have to says jeffy then mario strangles jeffy, mario then stopped, jeffy asks mario for french fries, then mario is so lazy and made jeffy do it then jeffy opens the cabinet and finds salt and then he was not watching what he is doing then the salt spills, mr goodman was talking with mario about his house payment, jeffy then could not reach the chocolate cake. so instead he got a ladder then jeffy walks under it but mario did not notice, then goodman says brutal things about mario's house payment, then jeffy wants to go outside and poop in the backyard, then he sees rain, jeffy then got a umbrella, and opens it inside, then jeffy's iris went from blue to brown in a second! jeffy now feels insane he screams and runs and bowser jr was playing with legos then jeffy says what bad luck is, junior had bad luck before, jeffy then got sweaty, then hears a grumble. jeffy is shocked, then jeffy hides in the closet, then jeffy has his xbox to hack the security cameras then he sees the semant going inside of his house, jeffy got scared he then runs back to junior but he is still making his lego car, jeffy says insane stuff then junior says jeffy is joking then he showed junior the footage, then sees a hidden message at the bottom, it says the semant then junior uses google search then they see the pictures of the semant, jeffy and junior got scared so they call the cop then all the cops are on vacation, must be the bad luck, then mr goodman complains about his purple toes then the semant standing behind mr goodman, who the hell are you? mr goodman says, the semant says i am the bad luck, friday the 13th is my favorite day! mr goodman chuckles even tho he has no sense of humor, that is super bad english, the semant disagrees with mr goodman, oh yeah? my favorite day is friday the 13th, yours is christmas and i hate christmas, also i cause bad luck to happen, ARE YOU EVIL! says craig the devil, get the hell out of my room craig! BUT SAYING THINGS RUDE OH THAT IS SO EVIL cackles, the jeffy and junior chase the semant running then the semant says, why are you following me? who are you? both jeffy and junior asks, i already told you i am the semant i am tired i could go back oh and by the way there are no money left i took all it, well jeffy, i guess do not get bad luck! mr goodman says mario where is my god damn house payment!? then mario sees jeffy, give me the money, it is all gone the semant took it, mario is shocked, mr goodman says give me your house payment, so mario just locked mr goodman out of the house and if he sues and takes his house away mario drops cold water on mr goodman, Category:SML Movies Category:Jeffy Episodes